


Giggles Are Good- Septiplier Smut

by Septic_Rhack_Iplier



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Rhack_Iplier/pseuds/Septic_Rhack_Iplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's in LA, (like how most septiplier smuts start out), Mark gets a lil jealous while hanging out with jack and the Grumps</p>
<p>Mark being an impatient little buggerboo at the beginning, smut ensues</p>
<p>Such fluff </p>
<p>Protip: If you can sleep with your BFF and it's not weird, cherish it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mark... Could ya hold on a fuckin' minute, Jesus," Jack gasped when he was pressed flush against Mark on the passenger side door of Mark's car, as they walked out of the Game Grump space. Mark immediately started to suck and bite at Jack's neck, his hand's kneading at Jack's hips underneath his thin red long sleeved shirt."We don' need everyone knowin' we're fuckin'."

"Don't care." Was what Mark's mumbled reply consisted of.

Mark was barely able to keep his hands to himself on the highway back to his, Matt, and Ryan's house. Jack had come to visit the boys outside of any convention to hang out without any stress, and they were all having dinner later with the Grumps at Mark's house, so they spent the day at their office playing games. Jack suggested him and Mark leave early to get everything ready to cook, realizing that Mark was practically all over him after about two hours of gaming and nachos. Halfway through the "party", Jack had struck up a conversation with Walsh, another Irishman, and they talked/ laughed their asses off for over half an hour. That was when Jack realized Mark was trying to gain as much discrete physical contact with the green-haired man as possible, in a slightly possessive way.

Mark and Jack had established a relationship when they both came out to each other at IndyPopCon, but didn't mention anything to their subscribers incase things didn't work out and they just wanted to stay friends. But so far, however many months later, Jack still felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Mark looked at him just right. The first time they had "done it" was the night after the last day of SXSW in their secretly shared hotel room, before Jack had to catch an early flight back to Ireland. Jack had submitted himself to taking it up the ass first, but made sure that they would switch eventually, and Mark agreed because Jack was just too sexy to deny covered in hickeys and both of their come.

All of that led to this moment, where Jack was practically being shoved inside the house and up the stairs to Mark's bedroom. The boys' dogs Chica and Lego were napping peacefully on the red couch, not even noticing the commotion the two men were causing as they hustled awkwardly through the door, giggling to each other absentmindedly as they kicked off their shoes. By the time they got to Mark's room, Jack already lost his red long-sleeved shirt somewhere, his pants were halfway undone, and Mark was struggling to pull his thin hoodie off. Jack giggled again and stopped to slow them both down, carefully helping Mark out of his shirt and tossing it somewhere behind him. They both looked at each other, grinning shyly with red tinting their cheeks, both also sporting growing erections. Jack leaned in first to meet Mark in a slower, passionate kiss that was all admiration and love. Jack slowly backed towards the bed, pulling Mark flush against him as he laid down. They only broke the kiss to gain air back in their lungs, or to whisper how hot or sexy the other man was. The next spoken words were Mark's, as they lay on their sides with their foreheads pressed together.

"Jack... Would you- uh, can I bot-tom this time?" If his face could get any more red is sure did because his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Jack was a little taken back, he knew he wanted to try it at one point, but the way Mark was being today he figured it would be a different time.

"I... Are ya sure? You're ass gets sore like no other the day after."

"Yeah... But it's worth it though, right?"

"You're damn right it's worth it, Fischbach." Jack smirked and kissed Mark a little more feverishly.

"I guess it's settled then." Mark breathed out when they pulled away again. Jack sat up to rummage through his luggage back next to the bed for a travel bottle of lube, and Mark reached other to his bedside table to pull out a condom package. Both of them discarded the rest of their clothes, except for their boxers. When they turned back to each other they were closer then expected, and a small bit painfully bumped their heads together. This sent the two into bursts of giggles and small, loving kisses across the other's faces. Jack gently pushed Mark to lay his back down on then bed and crawled over him, savoring the way their clothed erections rubbed against each other with a satisfying amount of friction. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths as they brought them together again and again, both rolling their hips into the other.

In the midst of their session, Jack had popped open the bottle of lube and skillfully covered three of his fingers generously. With his knee he gently nudged Mark to lift his hips and pull down his underwear. They had gotten situated in a comfortable position, Jack leaning over to Mark's right with his lubed fingers smoothing over the red-haired man's hole. As Jack worked him open, they shared passionate kisses, breaking away when Mark made delicious high pitched whimpers as Jack nudged all the right places within him. Jack made sure to take his time, even if Mark's begging was getting him more and more aroused, he wanted to make sure what was likely to be Mark's first time bottoming as pleasurable as possible. By the time he had been worked open on three fingers for at least ten minutes, Jack deemed Mark as prepped as he could be.

"Mark, you- you ready? T'ere'll be some burn initially, but there usually always is, okay?" Mark nodded and stared at Jack with intensity and his own arousal. "Now, if ya change your mind and want me t'a stop, jus' tell me alright?" Another nod. "Let's get t'is party started, shall we?"

Jack carefully opened and applied the condom to his cock, savoring the feeling of his hand for a moment while Mark scooted up further on the bed. Jack crawled as sensually as possible over top of Mark and kissed him again. He blindly reached for the lube and managed to get some more on his hand to rub onto his erection. Jack say up a little on his knees and brought Mark's legs around his waist.

"You ready?" He asked one more time to be sure.

"Yes damnit, please Jack, I need you in me like yesterday..." Mark trailed off as he felt Jack line himself up.

"You do know how fookin' cheesy that sounds, right?" They both let out small, breathy laughs, but Mark's breath hitches as Jack started to push in with little hip thrusts. He brought his hands up to grasp at Jack's shoulders for some sort of purchase.

Jack looked up and saw Mark's eyes tightly screwed shut, and stilled when he bottomed out. They both let out groans of pleasure, Mark's containing that small hint of pain that the resistance caused. Jack wrapped his hand around Mark's cock until he gave him the okay to move. Within minutes, Mark was slightly trying to thrust his hips upwards, wiggling his hips in a needy fashion.

"You... you good?" Jack breathed out against Mark's shoulder, doing his best to stay still.

"In...inhale...my dong, enragement child..." Mark giggled to himself and brought his face up to Jack's to give him quick kisses.

"Imma take t'at as a yes." Jack placed small pecks all over Mark's face and shoulders as he thrust in and out the first few times. After they both set up a rhythm they could keep at the most pleasurable rate, it didn't take long for Mark to start whimpering high pitched sounds like he did when he was being fingered. The room was filled with groans and sounds that the dogs downstairs probably found highly annoying, and the two just kept gripping each other closer and closer, trying to bring themselves to the release they craved.

"M-mark... oh god Mark I’m so close..." Jack groaned against Mark's neck, where he had gone to suck marks on again. He began to thrust harder and increased his pace per Mark's request.

"I-I am t-too. Oh god, oh god oh god, oh go- Ah! J-Jack-!" Mark cried out when found that one place within a man that can make him scream, and he felt himself come harder than he had in a long time with the help of the hand wrapped around his erection, and Jack's labored sounds and breaths in his ear. Jack only lasted a handful of thrusts later, the feeling of Mark tightening around him, coupled with the amazingly beautiful sounds each thrust he did caused. Jack tipped over the edge spilling out a plethora of groans and works that vaguely sounded like 'Mark'. Once his body stopped twitching, he opened his eyes to see Mark staring back up at him, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Jack gingerly pulled out of Mark, tossed the used condom carefully into the bedside waste basket, and went to go get them some wet hand towels to clean up with from the bathroom. He returned to Mark laying on the bed with his boxers back on, and his hands behind his head. Jack handed Mark a towel and pulled his own boxers on, after cleaning himself off. Jack laid next to Mark and gazed lovingly at him and the concentration on his face as he cleaned his own come off of his stomach. Once they were done, Mark laid back down on his side, facing Jack. They both grinned widely and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Yah know, I would really love to stay like t'is, but we got the Grumps comin' over in like an hour... So we should probably at least start t'e food before the get here..." Jack kissed Mark a few more times before detangling himself from Mark's arms to go downstairs. He ruffled Mark's hair as he stood, and Mark just stuck his tongue out.

"You doof." Jack said.

"You nerd." Was Mark's reply.

"You know it." Jack winked at Mark and shook his hips a little as he walked out to go start getting the kitchen ready for the meal.

He also apologized to the dogs as they were both looking at him as he came down the stairs. He threw them both a bone as acceptance, and they both proceeded to ignore him as he walked away.

"Hey Mark?! Where are the pots?!" He called upstairs.

He got "UP YOUR BUT!" as a reply, but just grinned to himself and wondered how he got such a big goofball as a boyfriend/best friend in the first place.

Septiplier Away~ (again)


	2. Flashback To Last Convention- Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's flashback to his and Mark's first time in their hotel at SXSW
> 
> Smut with some fluff at the end cause I couldn't help myself xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter's are super hard when you have so many ideas but like no motivation :D
> 
> As always any comments, feedback, mistakes, all that jazz are super-duper appreciated! 
> 
> Next fic I'll post will most likely be a rhack (handsome Jack/Rhys from borderlands) fic cause I'm obsessed with those two as well.   
> Anyway enough rambling- enjoy the second installment in "what am I doing with my life" ~  
> ((Not beta'd and I wrote this on my iPod at like 1 in the morning so apologies for any errors :>))

As Jack blissfully acquired the rest of his clothing, he took out his phone to text Ryan and Matt that dinner was pretty much done, then went in search of the rest of his garments. Looking for of his socks, he went back upstairs to Mark's room to find him now under the thin duvet snoring softly. Jack smiled to himself again and thought happy little things about his boyfriend and their memories. His mind immediately flew back to their last convention together, South by Southwest, and the great times they had- with their friends and with each other. He envisioned a very stereotypical flashback wave like in TV shows as he remembered their very eventful last night together before Jack had to catch his plane in the morning.

~~~~~

"Soooooo..." Mark had begun as awkwardly as possible when the hotel room door closed behind them. 

"We've been friends how long and we still don' know how 'ta start conversations." Jack chucked as he sat down on their shared bed. 

"Well... I have a few other things in mind other than talking." Mark shot back playfully seductively, giving Jack a "Blue Steel" look before smiling himself. He walked over and flopped down on his back next to Jack, stretching his arms up and placing his hands behind his head. "We never really have talked about, yah know, "doin' the do". The way he said that got a more breathy laugh out of Jack. 

"No no says t'hat, no one." But he still smiled none the less, and laid down next to Mark with his hands folded on his chest. He turned his head to gaze at Mark's profile, Mark had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face that looked to say 'damn right I know I'm hot'. He looked almost serene to Jack, even with how busy yet fun their last convention day had been. 

"Take a pic if you wanna." Mark stated without even opening his eyes, causing Jack to blush at realizing Mark could feel him staring. 

"Maybe I will..." The Irishman smirked and went to pull his phone out of his pocket to do just that, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on the side of his face, turning it back towards Mark who was now looking at him lovingly. Jack's eyes flickered down to Mark's lips, and in seeing this Mark smirked and brought their lips together. As the kiss grew more passionate, Mark rolled over half on top of Jack to make the angle more comfortable. Jack then placed his hands at Mark's hips and pulled him even closer so their bodies were flush against one another.

When they broke apart to regain air in their lungs, Mark asked a question in possibly the most "Markiplier" way possible. 

"You... Uh, you wanna, 'do the do'?" He smiled shyly down at Jack. 

Jack giggled and brought his hands up to rub at his face, butting his forehead into Mark's chest. "T'hat was probably t'e most nerdy thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth..." That just caused Mark to laugh as well and flopped his head down on the bed above Jack's shoulder. "But yeah, I do wanna- yah know..." As he pulled his hands away from his face he could tell Mark saw that he was blushing like a madman. 

Mark just smiled at him and brought their lips back together as they undressed one another nervously. They both realized that trying to take Jack's pants off with his shoes still on was a very difficult and bad idea. 

Down to their underwear, Mark pushed Jack further on to the bed towards the headboard, and went to go retrieve a travel tube of lube and a condom he had in his suitcase. Just in case he told himself. When he turned around to walk back to Jack, he found him slowly stroking himself through the fabric of his boxers with his eyes closed, and his bottom lip pulled tight by his teeth. Mark could feel the rush of heat that was sent to his arousal that made him harder as he climbed back on the bed over Jack. 

"Look at you..." He breathed out. 

"What can I say, yah have a great arse Mark." Jack blushed further, the top of his chest and neck now as red as his cheeks. But he didn't stop his motions along his covered length. He only brought his in-occupied hand up to the back of Mark's neck and pushed their mouths together in a more heated manner.

Mark nudged Jack's already spread legs out further to settle between them as he dragged the irishman's underwear down his slender hips and off. Jack shivered as the cooler room temperature air rushed over his heated, fully uncovered body. Mark teased his own hand over Jack's erection, taking in the sight of him with a heated, loving gaze. Jack's breath hitched when Mark's hand wrapped fully around him and tightened softly, beginning to stroke him. 

"M-Mark, fuck..." Jack's hands had come up to grip at Mark's biceps, grounding himself. 

"I know. On your back or your stomach, love?" Mark questioned solfty as he nibbled along the irishmans jawline and neck. 

"Stomach, I- I wanna see y-your face when I ride you into o-oblivion." Jack smirked, red-faced at his own words, and Mark was stunned by his sudden dominant words. Jack could see Mark's Adam's apple bob as swallowed roughly and his smirk only widened. 

"I- oh fuck okay wha..." He trailed off as Jack flipped their positions to where he was now straddling Mark, grinding his erection against Mark's still clothed cock. Mark's head fell back and his hands gripped Jack's hips as he was now the one who needed to steady himself. "Oh f-fuck..." He huffed out again. Their voices were both think with arousal. 

"L-lube, where's t'he lube?" Jack's half lidded eyes searched around the bed for it, grasping for it somewhat blindly. He prepared himself without giving Mark a chance to do it himself, and all but shoved two slick fingers inside himself with a drawn out moan. "Fuck..." He echoed. 

Mark watched in awe at the show on top of him as he idly stroked his own cock to full hardness, the sounds Jack was making were definitely enough to get him there. A few times he had to grip the base of his erection with a vice to stop himself from coming too soon with the way Jack was writhing. He subconsciously wished he could take a picture of Jack's lithe form above him, having never imagined a few months back that this would ever actually happen. Because God he was so beautiful, covered in a sheen layer of sweat- they both were- with a look of determination and pleasure on his face. 

Jack, suddenly impatient, pulled the now three fingers he had worked in and out of himself for a short while and gripped Mark's cock with his still lubed-up hand. Mark had reached for the condom immediately, also finding himself rather impatient, but Jack stopped him with his other hand. 

"I, I wanna feel you for o-ur first time... just be, careful." Jack stuttered out, looking deep into Mark's wide, dilated eyes. 

"Y-you sure?" Mark asked, staring back just as intently. 

"Yeah, I wanna..."

"Then we'll be as gentle as possible." Mark said and rubbed small circles into Jack's hip with his thumb, assuring him. They kissed with a mix of love and heated passion before Jack was leaning back and lining Mark up with his entrance. "You can stop whenever... If it's too much for you..."

"Ready..?" Jack asked, a smirk back on his face at Mark's look of endearment. 

"I should be asking you that." Mark shot back with questioning look. 

"Oh jus' wait." After that Jack started pushing down on Mark's length, keening at the twinge of pain that comes with this situation. He head tilted back, exposing a view of his hickey-littered neck in a way that should be illegal or captured by film. Mark shut his eyes and moaned at the right feeling around his cock. After a few moments of heavy breathing and getting used to these sensations, Jack placed his hands just above Mark's pecks for leverage and started to ride Mark to get him as deep inside as possible. They both moaned out a stressed "oh fuck," and smiled at each other, both of their blushes deepening in shade. 

"Jack.... Jack faster..." Mark whimpered as he tried to used his hands to lift Jack up higher to impale him further. 

"Can do..." He breathed out right back, and began to practically slam himself down into Mark's straining length in a way that would look painful to anyone else but these two. 

"Oh god I'm getting close, Jack, please..." Even metaphorically on top, Mark was still moaning and begging like a bottom. Jack, being the power bottom that he was at the moment, shushed Mark by pushing two of his fingers into Mark's mouth. Mark just moaned around them and Jack just tried to speed up more. 

"Me too... Almost there, just a little-" Jack's breath hitched almost achingly as he felt himself approaching that unforeseen waterfall edge of pleasure, when Mark suddenly flipped their positions again without sliding out and began pounding into Jack's hole. Jack half moaned half whimpered as this new position allowed Mark to ram his prostate with almost every other thrust. He practically screamed as he tipped over the edge and came across his stomach with Mark's hand on his cock, vision whitening out in the force of the pleasure. Mark moaned and thrusted even faster into the Irishman, his hole fluttering around Mark's throbbing erection. Jack brought his hands up to run through Mark's hair, tugging his head back to suck strongly on his pulse, suddering from the extended stimulation. With another sudden sense of dominance, Jack growled deeply into Mark's ear, "Common Mark, get there for me, scream my name and come for me." 

Mark pulled out and rapidly stoked himself to his finish. His eyes screwed shut as he pumped into his fist, feeling Jack tug very roughly at his hair, his head flying back with a loud moan of "Oh fuck, oh fuck, J-jack! Jack! SEAN!" And came over Jack's stomach, Jack idly stroking Mark's hair out of his face as he came down from a very intense orgasm. 

Both their eyes remained closed for a while, focusing on regaining their breath as Mark gingerly laid down beside Jack on his back. He turned his head to Jack and opened his eyes to find the irishman staring at him through lazy, loving eyes. They both broke out in smiles and kissed again, very gently and passionately. Mark broke apart first to breath deeply, and smiled wider when he spoke. 

"Maybe 'Oh fuck' will be our always." They both burst out laughing as the silence was broken by Mark's terrible reference. 

"Oh my god, you fuckin' nerd..." Jack just shoved Mark's shoulder and sat up to retrieve tissues from the bedside table to wipe them both up. 

"You love it, you know it." Jack could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Yeah, you should be glad t'a have me 'cause no one else would be able to put up wit' your bullshite." He laughed and threw Mark back his boxers from off the floor. They both climbed under the blanket Mark grabbed from the end of the bed and moved so Mark could spoon Jack tightly. 

"Good trip?" He asked softly, pacing a peck against Jack's cheek. 

"Amazing." Sean smiled as they both drifted off, awaiting for his alarm to go off so they could get packed and head to the airport. 

~~~~~

Jack smiled fondly at the memory when he heard the dogs go crazy as the front door opened. 

"Heyyyy Lego buddy, Chica bica, wassup guys?" He heard Ryan address the dogs as he walked in, Matt, Suzy, Arin, Barry, Danny, Kevin, and Brian trailing behind. Jack walked back down the stairs greeting everyone as they walked in. 

"Aye yo where's Mark?" Arin questioned as they all settled on the huge red couch in the living room. 

"Shhhhh. Let's see how long we can be quiet so he doesn't know you're here." Sean smirked at the plan that was forming inside his head. The grumps chatted idly, while Suzy and Arin helped Jack set out all of the plates and silverware for dinner when Jack heard footsteps from upstairs.   
He quietly went back to the group with the couple and sat down, staring at the staircase waiting for Mark to come down. 

He just so happened to come down in just his underwear and a pair of socks. As he removed his hands from where he was rubbing his eyes, he stopped at the top step and his eyes widened in shock at the plethora of people in the house. All looking at him. Trying not to laugh. He looked down at himself and dazedly noticed he had little to nothing on, and double-timed it up the stairs cursing. Everyone else stated laughing their asses off, trying to catch their breath before they started laughing even harder again. A few people were wiping tears from their eyes as they all eventually went back to what they were talking about, laughing again every so often. When Mark came back down fully dressed in what he was wearing earlier at the party, he walked passed everyone saying "I hate you, all." With a hand covering his face and an embarrassed smile on his face. He went straight to the kitchen where Jack was playing the food. 

"And you most of all." He said leaned against the counter. 

"Oh you love me and you know it." Jack just teased and grinned widely. 

"I guess I do. If I have to..." 

"Really feelin' t'e love Mark, now would yah get some more forks from t'e drawer?" 

Mark just grumbled to himself as he retrieved the utensils and was startled when Jack came up from behind him, kissed him on the cheek, and spun away to call the grumps to the table. 

Septiplier away ~ (sorry not sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first smut I've written, but the first one I'm actually gonna share with the Septiplier community for those who want to read it :D  
> Again, thoughts, comments, improvements I could make are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
